plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Pea Repeater. The Repeater is a peashooting plant which costs 200 sun, firing peas twice as fast as a Peashooter, while only taking up one space, allowing the player to have more peas fired on his or her lawn. The downside is that it costs twice the sun the Peashooter does, except in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Repeater is obtained after beating level 1-8, which is the last non-mushroom plant received in Day stage. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. In Vasebreaker, a reverse version of Repeater only appear in this mode. Reversed Repeaters appear in almost every Vasebreaker level starting with To the Left. The only Vasebreaker levels they do not appear in are Vasebreaker and Hokey Pokey. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Repeater is obtained after the player reclaims The Fitness Lot. It still shoots two peas each time, but each Repeater's pea does two damage, making it can do four damage per shoot. It only requires 100 sun in this game. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Repeater is obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 19. Its function keeps the same as ''Plants vs. Zombies. Plant Food Upgrade Repeater will turn into Gatling Pea, but with a point on the top of the helmet, a corporal symbol on the armor, and the crash helmet being blue, and shoot 90 peas. At the end, it shoots a giant pea that deals 30 damage. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '''Repeater' Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" Facebook Description News Feed Repeater fires two peas at a time. Probably because, secretly, Repeater yearns for love. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies The Repeater is a great plant to use, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient (if there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row, a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatling Peas for the same thing). Keep in mind, however, that the cheapest of those is the Torchwood, as it requires 25 less sun than two Repeaters. Vasebreaker The Repeater is very helpful for Vasebreaker levels; however, they face backwards and therefore are best used on the rightmost column. When you plant one, just keep breaking vases from that lane until all the zombies are killed or you have to plant another for a strong zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time This is a perfect plant to deal with zombies such as Conehead Zombie, Explorer Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Zombie Chicken with ease. For the case of Zombie Chicken especially if you haven't obtain the Lightning Reeds yet in Endless Zones, this is the best way to deal with them but remember to place them in numbers to lessen the chance of breaking through your defenses. Along with Threepeaters, place Repeaters beside the Threepeaters for an even intense firepower. Another good thing is to place a Torchwood along with the two of them for a double amount of damage. With this, you can hasten the time for clearing a row full of zombies but it would've been more dangerous if you would add Pea Pod with it. You can even use this to stop horde of zombies especially in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. Gallery Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *In the mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the Slot Machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. The reason for this is unknown. It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Peashooter and the Repeater due to their similar appearances. Only the leaves on top and the presence of eyebrows are different. **In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater and in ZomBotany, pictures of the iPad show the back leaves of a Repeater on a Peashooter Zombie. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade; it is the most expensive upgrade, costing 1000 sun. *Repeater is one of four plants that has a clear love life, with the other three being Threepeater, Cactus, and Garlic. *In the DS version, the Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *Repeater sometimes fires once before firing twice, similar to what the Gatling Pea does. *It is also based on the name of a rapid-fire weapon as well, called a Repeater. * In the iPad version, its leaves at the back are different from the original version. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *If you look closely, you can see that the Repeater jumps before firing. *Repeater is the only peashooting plant that does not keel over to one side when KO'ed as instead, he flops on his face. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Repeater has two costumes in Chinese version, one is with a pole on the back and the other is magician's hat. *If the player looks closely, he or she can notice that the Repeater's Gatling Pea upgrade has a blue helmet while Peashooter has it black. It also appears to have a higher rank than Peashooter. *The costume in Chinese world is a reference to 孙悟空, also known as the monkey king. * This is the most expensive plant in Ancient Egypt. See also *Plants *Gatling Pea *Split Pea *Peashooter *Pea *Threepeater *Pea Pod Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants